To determine acute and chronic inhalation toxicity of selected compounds common to household aerosols and to identify any potential synergistic interactions. Compounds previously investigated include Rehydrol ASC (a propylene glycol complex of aluminum-chloride-hydroxide used in aerosol deodorants), "Airwick," hexachlorophene, dichlorodifluoromethane (F-12) a commercial preparation of hair spray, and a commercial spray adhesive. Compounds presently under investigation include Micro-dry (another aluminum-chloride-hydroxide compound not complexed with propylene glycol), several commercial preparations of aerosol oven cleaners, F-12, and trichlorofluoromethane (F-11).